


Bleeding On You

by Roksiel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksiel/pseuds/Roksiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <b>Shinra and Izaya's friendship started with spilled blood; they could only hope that it would not end the same way.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to Ruin

"Humans, Namie-san, are truly wonderful creatures. Our race came very close to extinction a few times throughout history, and yet look at us now," Izaya marveled as rust-colored eyes wandered over the impressive city lying beyond the windows of his office. The view was magnificent, with the numerous lights coming from the stores and the apartments everywhere lighting up Shinjuku even after the night had descended and most people had retreated inside their homes to get away from the rain falling heavily upon them. Izaya hummed excitedly at the thought of so many interesting humans with fascinating stories living down there, especially when their high number was enough to keep him entertained for a very long time.

"You'd think that humans escaping gravity and going into space would be our biggest achievement, but I disagree. Humanity's magnum opus is the written word," he went on as he moved away from the window and approached the books placed on shelves on the wall situated to the right side of his desk. His fingers brushes across one row as he moved from one end to the other while his mind recalled the stories, the science, the astronomy and the philosophy printed within their pages.

"There's only so much information the human brain can retain before it finds itself forced to sacrifice some of it in order to assimilate new one." Smiling, he picked up a book and went back to his desk where he sat back in his chair before he opened it and started reading.  _"He felt as though he were wandering in the forests of the sea bottom, lost in a monstrous world where he himself was the monster. He was alone. The past was dead, the future was unimaginable. What certainty had he that a single human creature now living was on his side?"_

"I can't help but wonder if you've picked that particular fragment because you identify yourself with that character, whomever he may be," Namie's voice finally shattered the silence descended upon the apartment after Izaya had finished reading the passage. She usually ignored a ranting Orihara Izaya, but the quote had piqued her interest because she knew the man often felt lonely because none of his humans returned the love the informant claimed to have for them.

From his desk, Izaya made a sound of disgust, and he couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment at his secretary for implying that he was a monster. "There's only one monster I know and he wears a bartender uniform, dark blue tinted sunglasses and he seems to have a penchant for destroying public property with that inhuman strength of his. Not to mention that he smokes like a chimney and has this bad habit of bleaching his hair."

He saw Namie roll her eyes but he wasn't about to fall prey to her attempt at trying to rile him up. "The dystopian world of George Orwell's _1984_ is truly terrifying, because a world in which humans are not allowed to freely express themselves holds no meaning. Living is pointless in such a situation, and I can understand why Winston Smith would see himself as a monster when living amongst brainwashed sheep."

"What you really meant to say is that you wish you were the Big Brother from that book," the woman said without taking her eyes off the computer's screen.

"Oh, so you've read the book!"

"Of course I have, but you don't honestly expect me to remember every line of every book I've ever read," she said, sounding a bit irritated because she wanted to go home but she still had a bit of work left and he was wasting her precious time with his unproductive rant.

Izaya sighed softly and gave the passage one last glance before he closed the book and placed it on the desk. "You insult me, my dear secretary. I do not wish to be such a character. I do not desire absolute control. That would be extremely boring! My puppets still have freedom and that's what makes them interesting."

"Ahem…"

"Humans are cruel but intelligent animals, so you cannot exercise absolute control over them, and even though most people can be controlled, some individuals will always rebel against anyone trying to take away their freedom."

Namie scrubbed a hand over her face as she sighed. "And now we're back to talking about Heiwajima Shizuo…"

Izaya blinked in surprise. "Eh? I wasn't talking about Shizu-chan."

"He's one of the few people you can't control, and the one you obsess over the most." This time, Namie smirked; she knew how irritated Izaya got every time the man was reminded of Heiwajima Shizuo.

"No, no," Izaya argued, frowning. "We were talking about humans in general."

"Actually, I asked you what you wanted to eat tomorrow, and you started ranting about humans."

Izaya's frown disappeared and he chuckled as he started swiveling in his chair for the simple fact that it pissed off his 'beloved' secretary. "It's not my fault that Namie-san is so boring~"

"No, you're just being childish," she bit back. "Shouldn't you be working on getting the information Shiki-san requested?"

"I am!" Izaya assured her, but judging by the snort coming from the direction of his secretary's desk, the woman didn't believe him. "Anyway, as I was saying, the written word is humanity's greatest invention and a way for individuals to achieve some form of immortality."

Namie turned off the computer and picked up her bag. "In that case, why don't you write a book instead of playing with a head?" Izaya's creepy laughter was unbelievably irritating, but luckily she managed to stop herself from picking up the keyboard and smacking the swiveling idiot in the face. She would not under any circumstance stoop to his level.

Finally, Izaya stopped swiveling in his chair and turned to Namie. "That's not the sort of immortality I seek, but I have a feeling that you'd rather go home instead of listening to my ever educational rants, so good night~"

Without so much as a 'bye', Namie turned on her heels and headed towards the door, but she ended up stopping in her tracks when Izaya's next words reached her ears.

"I'm sure Seiji-kun doesn't mind you spying on him." He didn't need to see her face to know that he'd struck a nerve, but his attempt at riling her up didn't seem to work as well as he'd hoped because she chuckled darkly before turning her head to the side and giving him a mocking look out of the corner of her eye.

"Unlike yours, my love is sincere."

"What you meant to say is that your love is disgusting," he corrected her, but by then Namie was pressing the door handle and stepping out of the apartment. "Good riddance!" he felt the need to add even though his secretary could no longer hear him.

It was a shame that Namie didn't share his interest in humans, but then again, not many people did. The only one who sometimes listened to him going on and on about humans was Shinra, but Izaya assumed the doctor was only doing it so that he in turn could have someone to talk to about his love for Celty. The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they got along pretty well and Shinra was rather intriguing with his lack of love for humans. Besides, the man was quite useful whenever Izaya got hurt and he needed someone to patch him up, which happened quite often because of his job or because of a mindless brute with nothing better to do than to attack him every time they ran into each other. Izaya had to watch his back whenever he went to Ikebukuro, so thinking about Shizuo always made his mood plummet.

Sighing, he picked up the book and went to put it back in its place. While such a thing could grant a person some form of immortality, it wasn't the type of immortality he was interested in. By putting its knowledge into writing, humanity's oeuvre would continually expand. It was a wondrous thing, and with the invention of the Internet, humans no longer had an excuse for their ignorance, yet so many people remained ignorant. Izaya found that those were the easiest to manipulate.

"Knowledge is power," he murmured as he raised his hand. The book slid back into its place on the shelf and Izaya went back to his desk. The rain was starting to let down a bit, and he hoped that it would soon stop because he had some business to attend to in Ikebukuro and he didn't want to get his clothes wet and consequently risk getting sick. On the bright side, the beast was probably in its lair, stuffing its face with unhealthy food after a long day's work and hopefully staying away from Ikebukuro's streets.

"Well, one can hope."


	2. Raw Breath of Danger

For most people there are good days and then there bad days, but for Shizuo they are either bad or _really_ bad. This one started out surprisingly well, but it all went horribly wrong (as it usually did) when a club owner who owed money made the mistake of throwing a cup of hot coffee into Shizuo's face. The man was relatively new to Ikebukuro and he wasn't yet familiar with the in-goings of the city, but even someone like that should've known better than to piss off the debt collectors. Needless to say, there wasn't much left of the club by the time Shizuo was done venting his anger at having his precious uniform ruined.

Just thinking about it made him mad, and he lit up a cigarette in the hope of calming down enough to not cause more destruction. He'd done enough damage for one day, and all he wanted to do was get home, take a shower, eat the pudding he'd bought the day before and watch some TV before going to sleep. Shizuo didn't think that he was asking for much, but it looked like fate disagreed because the air reeked and that only meant one thing.

"Izaya," he hissed the name in disgust and puffed smoke through his nostrils like a crazed beast about to spit fire and burn everyone and everything in its path. He would always explode at the sight of Izaya in the same way a bull would to seeing red, but he guessed that in a way he was in fact seeing that color each time their eyes met and those rusty, almost blood-tinted eyes labeled him a monster destined to one day be put down for having the audacity to be born into the world.

Something bad happened whenever Izaya was in Ikebukuro, and Shizuo saw it as his duty to chase the man out of his city since he seemed to be the only one capable of such a feat. He'd known from before they were formally introduced, when their eyes met and he saw the malicious smile Izaya wore most of the time, that the guy who couldn't even be bothered to wear the school's uniform was trouble. Shizuo's instincts had never been wrong, and that was the reason why he'd proceeded to swing his fist at Izaya that day on the football field when their never-ending feud began.

"Where are you, pest?" he muttered, canvassing the area while instinct guided his feet, the splashing on the wet pavement getting louder as he increased his speed before stopping completely when he spotted Izaya at an intersection waiting to cross the street. There were no vending machines in sight, so Shizuo dashed in Izaya's direction hoping to get his hands on the insect so that he could pluck out its limbs one by one. He was close, so close that he could almost taste the victory on the tip of his tongue, but his nemesis must've sensed his approach because the man broke into a sprint, Shizuo's hand missing him by only a few inches.

"IIZAAYAAA!" Shizuo's roar echoed throughout the intersection before it was followed by a string of giggles coming from the man (no, not a man, a _pest)_ he was chasing.

"I was hoping not to run into a dumb brute, but it seems that tonight is not my lucky night," Izaya remarked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Shizuo uprooted the first stop sign he found and threw it like one would a spear, hoping to skewer the bastard with it, but the flea skillfully evaded it and Shizuo couldn't help but wonder if Izaya had eyes at the back of his head or just a sixth sense.

"Why are you still on the streets at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home, stuffing your face with food that will surely kill you before someone finally decides they had enough and puts a bullet through that dumb head of yours?" Izaya inquired in a derisive tone as he shot Shizuo a mocking glare out of the corner of his eye for only a moment before running across the street and barely avoiding getting hit by a car in the process. The blond behind him wasn't as lucky though, and Izaya's laughter boomed into the night when the sound of screeching tires mixed with those of a body getting hit and a grunt of pain reached his ears.

"This never gets old~" Izaya piped and turned on his heels to catch a glimpse of the fallen beast, but what he found instead was an enraged Shizuo straightening his back before darting forward with a monstrous roar. For a few moments, when Shizuo's wild glare zero-ed in on him, he felt rooted to the ground like one of the many stop signs the blond had plucked from concrete in the past to be used as weapons, but luckily he recovered from the shock and his body went into flight mode.

Izaya had lost his smirk and was now frowning after failing to lose Shizuo as he dashed through Ikebukuro's streets. It seemed like the monster was more of a monster than usual if not even cars could stop him anymore and Izaya had a meeting to go to and yet he couldn't because of the beast trying to catch him and sink its claws into him. "Can't you just let me go? I have business to take care of, and it's not even something shady," Izaya tried, but the sneer Shizuo let out was enough of an answer.

It didn't look like he'd be able to make it to the meeting, so he pulled out his phone and started dialing the man's number to let him know they needed to reschedule, but that proved to be a mistake when he took a corner and he found himself on a direct collision course with two men carrying a large piece of glass. He tried to plant his feet firmly into the ground, but the pavement was wet and it couldn't provide enough traction. That combined with the momentum sent him crashing directly into it, the thing shattering and slicing his hands when he raised them to protect himself.

He could deal with a few cuts on his hands, but his eyes went wide and he moaned in pain when a piece of glass pierced his abdomen and he ended up slipping and then falling on his back. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for air, but he couldn't get any because Shizuo's hands were wrapped around his neck and he was being lifted off the ground and slammed into the nearest building.

"You thought you could run forever, huh? Look at you now, struggling like a fish on a hook," he mocked and caught Izaya's hand when the flea tried to stab him. The insect hissed in pain, and Shizuo ripped the switchblade out of cold slippery fingers and crushed it before opening his fist and letting it drop on the ground.

"Your luck was bound to run out sooner or later," he then taunted, smirking as he squeezed the frail neck tighter while Izaya was scratching at his arm with bleeding hands in a desperate attempt to force him to let go. The two men behind him were trying to reason with him, but a wild glare thrown their way instantly silenced them. Turning back to Izaya, he smirked. "How about we take a walk?" he suggested before peeling the insect off the wall, grabbing him by the nape and pulling him down the street.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, please… I n-need―" but suddenly his head got slammed into the wall they were walking next to and he nearly blacked out. Fresh pain flared as the piece of glass shifted inside his abdomen, the sharp edges slicing into muscle and skin alike. A dangerous voice came next, warning him to shut the fuck up and anchoring him into the almost unreal reality of having been caught by the beast before he was pulled away from the wall and forced to follow the blond who was most likely planning to kill him somewhere out of sight.

Trembling hands moved to the shard embedded in his stomach in an attempt to pull it out, but the simple act of touching it sent waves of pain throughout his body and he was starting to feel dizzy as more blood poured out of the wound, staining his T-shirt and pants. "I can't―" and then he was falling, legs folding beneath him and knees hitting the ground before Shizuo could put enough strength into his hold to keep him upright.

"I told you to keep walking!" Shizuo snarled as he pulled Izaya (who was somehow reminding him of a rag doll) back to his feet. "Are you stupid? You think that if you fake feeling dizzy I won't break your legs, hah?"

"Shin…ra," Izaya uttered as he weakly peeled the jacket off the bloody T-shirt and pointed at the shard sticking out of his stomach.  He followed the blond's gaze as mocha eyes settled on that area, the brute's angry expression changing into one that Izaya couldn't quite place. "Please," he tried again and hoped that Shizuo wouldn't kill him even though the beast had promised to do so numerous times before. This was it, the moment when he'd either live or die by his archenemy's hands.

And it was terrifying.


	3. Tasting Blood

Shizuo couldn’t remember ever having such a hard time making up his mind when it came to something. As he stood there contemplating, with the flea bleeding and hanging in his grasp, he realized that he had a few options and that one of them was to get rid of the _pest_ problem by leaving Izaya to bleed to death in some alleyway, but it sort of felt wrong to do something like that even if it was the insect. He could also break Izaya's neck, thus keeping his promise of killing the pest himself, but that too didn't sit right with him; he didn't like the idea of finishing off someone who'd been previously injured. The last option was to take him to Shinra, but the mere thought of being the one to save Izaya's life made him want to punch himself in the face for even considering it.

He was aware that time was of the essence, but the decision Shizuo had to make wasn't an easy one and he couldn't rush it. Izaya was the bane of his existence and someone he despised more than anyone in the world (so much that it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he left him to die), but Shizuo was not a monster (even though Izaya claimed otherwise), so he couldn't squash the injured insect without feeling any sort of remorse.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he flung Izaya's arm over his shoulders and started dragging him in the direction of Shinra's apartment. "This is pissing me off," he hissed the words and barely stopped himself from slamming the insect's fucked up head into the nearest building and ending him once and for all. The disgusting louse was bleeding all over his uniform and the only reason why the flea wasn't dead yet was because his clothes had already been ruined earlier that day. Still, it was pissing him off and he really couldn't be blamed for squeezing Izaya's wrist a bit too tightly when all he wanted to do instead was to break the man's neck.

As though the whole situation wasn't already bad enough, the flea had the audacity to laugh, actually _laugh,_ like the whole thing was funny when it really wasn't and that wasn't wise when Shizuo was trying his hardest to not snuff out the bastard's life. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll leave you here to die on the sidewalk like the parasite that you are," Shizuo warned and punctuated the threat by banging his head into Izaya's, making the louse cry out in pain and at the same time satisfying his own impulse to hurt the flea who was being an ungrateful little shit.

"Brute," Izaya uttered the insult before he could stop himself. He should've known better than to piss off the blond idiot when his life depended on him, but he found it a little hard to think clearly when he was bleeding out and Shizuo was taking his sweet time getting him to Shinra. The hand wrapped around his wrist tightened, and a pathetic whimper crept past his lips even though he had fought real hard to contain it and remain silent. Only then did the grip loosen and Izaya pressed his lips tightly together in the hope of keeping his mouth shut at least until he was safe inside Shinra's apartment.

To make an already bad situation worse, there were black spots tainting his vision and darkness creeping at the edges of his awareness, and even though he was tempted to allow himself to drown into it and succumb to unconsciousness, he still fought to remain awake. The chances of Shizuo realizing that the whole thing was troublesome and then throwing him into a dumpster were too high and Izaya couldn't really risk it.

"See? You _can_ shut the fuck up when told to. You just needed a little persuading, s'all," Shizuo mocked, expecting some sort of comeback from Izaya, but it looked like the flea had learned his lesson because he wasn't saying a word, most likely finally realizing that pissing him off was not a wise move.

With the flea now silenced, except for the occasional whimpers of pain whenever the shard was probably shifting inside the insect's abdomen, Shizuo picked up the pace and hoped that he would get to Shinra's apartment before Izaya ended up croaking. Knowing his luck, he'd get accused of murdering the flea, so he very much preferred to not be near Izaya if, and when he died. His instinct urged him to drop the asshole already and just _walk away,_ and yet the idea of proving Izaya right (that he was indeed a monster), stopped him from doing it.

The bastard he was dragging after him looked like he was one step away from passing out, so it was in fact Izaya's fault that he couldn't go any faster. Cursing under his breath, he stopped, realizing that he was left with no other choice but to do what he in no way wanted to do. "If you survive," Shizuo mumbled as he picked up a startled Izaya in his arms, "I expect you to stay out of Ikebukuro for at least ten years as thanks for saving your miserable life."

Izaya's bloodstained eyes opened and then widened in disbelief as he stared at his archenemy, and while he was tempted to demand he be put down because being carried by Shizuo was not only disgusting but also humiliating, he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he swallowed his pride, closed his eyes and allowed Shizuo to save his life.

"Got it, flea?" Shizuo asked as he started running and then continued even though Izaya was pretending to have passed out just so that he wouldn't have to agree to anything. "Tch, bastard." He was tempted to drop the asshole but he was almost in front of Shinra's apartment and it just seemed like a waste of time and effort to not save the insect's life after already having gone so far for the ungrateful bastard. A few minutes later and he was in front of the building, running up the stairs and then straight into the elevator which happened to open just as he stopped in front of it. The women who got out of it screeched and then ran away, but Shizuo was in too much of a hurry to give a damn.

"Almost there," he told Izaya as he struggled to push the button to Shinra's floor. "I wasn't joking, you know? Don't show your face in Ikebukuro again, as payment for me saving your life." His eyes drifted over to the insect's pale face and he frowned, the high contrast to the usual mocking expression somehow annoying him. _Izaya isn't human enough to hurt._ It was what he'd always believed, but that didn't seem to be the case and he hated it because seeing Izaya as something else besides a blood-sucking flea would be inconvenient when trying to crush the bastard's skull into the pavement or the nearest wall.

"You're clearly _not_ unconscious," he pointed out with a sigh as he shook his head. "I must've lost my mind sometimes today. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why I'm bringing you to Shinra instead of breaking your neck. Really, why am I even―"

The elevator doors rattled as they slid open just then, forcing Shizuo to cut short his rant. "I'm dropping you off here and then I'm leaving. I don't want to see your mug again after tonight," he warned with a low growl as he banged his foot against Shinra's door, anxiously waiting for the doctor to open already and relieve him of the bundle in his arms.

 _"I'm coming! Stop making so much noise,"_ Shinra's voice could be heard from behind the door before the thing opened and the doctor's eyes went wide as they fell on the most unlikely picture he had ever seen. Shizuo was holding a bleeding Izaya in his arms (made obvious by the blood soaking the jacket's fur and covering the blond's hands), and that in itself was enough to make him wonder if perhaps he had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV, but Shizuo's demand to move out of the way brought him back to reality and he ran ahead to get a few towels which he then placed on the couch while Shizuo looked like he was one step away from destroying the apartment for the simple reason of being forced to hold Izaya for more than he already had.

"Don't you think you've taken it a bit too far this time around?" he couldn't help but ask as he motioned to the blond to set Izaya down.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shizuo snapped as he dropped a yelping flea on top of the towels and fisted a hand into Shinra's shirt, pulling him closer until their foreheads bumped together. "It's not my fault that this idiot ran into glass," he hissed.

"Stop wa…sting t-time and help. 'm d-dying here; " Izaya reminded them when he heard the two idiots fighting.

Shizuo pulled back his hand and the doctor immediately ran over to Izaya. He could see from where he was standing that the cut was pretty nasty and that the flea had lost a lot of blood, but that was no longer his concern. "I'm going home," he said as he stepped into the hallway. He was quite desperate for a shower and he couldn't wait to get rid of the flea's blood contaminating his body. He was about to press the door handle when he heard Shinra cry out his name from the living room, the doctor running into the hallway and dragging him back in before Shizuo even had a chance to protest.

"He's lost too much blood and he needs a transfusion," Shinra announced after cutting Izaya's black T-shirt and taking a look at the injury.

Shizuo just stood there, looking confused. "What does that have to do with me?" he finally asked when he saw that Shinra was insistently staring at him.

"You both have the same blood type," Shinra answered and then clarified when he noticed that Shizuo's brows were still knitted in confusion. "That means I need you to donate some of your blood to Izaya."

"Hell no! Never! I'd rather swallow glass and then die myself than to give a drop of my blood to this blood-sucking flea," Shizuo sneered, but Shinra's pleading expression was enough to stop him from leaving. He shouldn’t have cared if the insect died, but it seemed anti-climactic for Izaya to bleed to death because of some glass sticking out of his abdomen.

"I don't w-want his blood either," Izaya snorted, but before he could continue, Shinra's hand was on his mouth, blocking the torrent of insults directed at the beast.

As Izaya's words reached his ears, a devilish smirk spread across Shizuo's face. "On second thought, the flea can have my blood." Turning to Izaya, his smirk grew darker. "Wouldn't it be funny if what saves you is this 'filthy' blood of mine?" he asked as he stared into Izaya's wide eyes, the insect's indignant expression serving as a most powerful incentive.


	4. Of Beasts and Men

Despite the dizziness threatening to cast him into a coma, as well as the large piece of glass lodged in his abdomen that made him bleed like a stuck pig, Izaya was suddenly very talkative. "No! I d-don't want this… this m-monster's blood!" he cried out in indignation. "Just patch m-me up and I'll be on my way. I'll be f-fine; I always am."

"No, no, flea, you asked for my help, so giving you my blood is the least I can do," Shizuo insisted in a silvery voice, completely uncharacteristic to a man whose usual tone resembled a growl. He wouldn't have normally agreed to such a thing, but the idea of being the one to troll Izaya for once (instead of the other way around) sounded good enough to make him momentarily forget about some of the hatred he felt for the man he vowed to one day kill.

"I said _no!"_ Izaya snarled and tried to get up, only to miserably fail and pathetically fall back on the couch, more blood spilling on the white towels.

"This is not up for discussion," Shinra declared, dark grey eyes meeting brown-red ones before he turned to Shizuo. "Help me move him to the guest room."

Shizuo nodded and raised a hand to grab Izaya, in the end deciding to punch the ungrateful bastard in the face before the insect could flick open the switchblade the little shit had the audacity to sluggishly pull out. In the next moment the weapon fell on the floor with a clank, the flea collapsed on his side on the couch (unconscious) and all was good except for the fact that Shinra seemed to have nothing better to do than to admonish him for punching Izaya.

Under normal circumstances, Shizuo would've punched the underground doctor too for being annoying, but an unconscious Shinra meant a dead Izaya and he didn't want to be blamed for the death of a currently defenseless louse when it wasn't his fault that the pest was bleeding to death. He was just about to bend forward and pick up the accursed insect when they heard the door open and then close and an agitated Celty burst into the living room.

She immediately noticed the blood on Shizuo and the unmoving Izaya and she assumed the worst, which wasn't that strange considering the text message Shinra had sent her in which he told her to get home fast because he needed her help. [Did Shizuo kill Izaya?!]

"I didn't kill him!" Shizuo sneered (guessing the question) and his hands tightened around the passed out flea he was picking up.

"What he said," Shinra confirmed, motioning for the both of them to follow before he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of the guest room. "Celty, Izaya has lost too much blood and he needs a transfusion, and Shizuo here was kind enough to agree to donate some of his blood even though he would've very much preferred to see Izaya die a slow and painful death."

Shizuo didn't need to see Celty's face (not that she had one) to know that she was questioning the validity of Shinra's statement, so he turned to her and nodded to confirm the doctor's words. He then placed Izaya on the bed and stepped back, making room for Shinra to start working on fixing the flea.

Knowing what she had to do, Celty raised her PDA and typed a short message that she showed to Shizuo. [Let's leave Shinra to work in peace while I take your blood.]

That sounded ominous somehow, or just creepy, but Shizuo nodded anyway and headed back to the living room while Celty stayed behind to gather the supplies she needed for the task. His nose wrinkled in disgust when he saw the blood-stained towels but he sat down on the couch anyway since he was already covered in flea blood and having more of it on his person seemed to no longer matter at that point.

Celty showed up a couple of minutes later, setting everything up and then slowly pushing a needle into his arm while Shizuo tried not to think about the fact that he was doing this for Izaya's sake. The impulse to break the bastard's neck was still there, but it wasn't as strong with Izaya bleeding to death in Shinra's guest room and his own blood being drained out of his body to be pumped into the veins of his most hated enemy. The thought alone made his skin crawl in utter disgust and his fingers twitch with the desire to kill Izaya, but the text written on Celty's PDA hovering in front of his face reminded him that he was doing the right thing.

[Not many would do this for someone they hate. You're a good person, Shizuo.]

"I couldn't kill him when he was looking so pathetic," Shizuo said quietly as though he was too embarrassed to even admit such a thing. He ended his confession with a humorless laugh, shaking his head in disbelief while his monstrous blood continued to flow out of his veins and collect into the bag Celty set up earlier.

Delicate fingers hovered above the keypad for a moment while Celty tried to find the right words of comfort for her friend. She had no doubts that it hadn't been easy for Shizuo to help Izaya, and even though she disliked the informant, she was glad that the blond chose to save the man instead of finishing him off. [Showing kindness to a fellow human being doesn't make you weak.]

"First of all," Shizuo started in a rough voice, Celty's statement having the opposite intended effect, "Izaya's an insect, a flea, not a human being, and showing _kindness_ to someone like that makes me an idiot."

The PDA nearly slipped from Celty's hands at the change in tone and she instantly regretted having said anything, but Shizuo's next words managed to calm her down a bit.

"But it's better to be an idiot and spite the flea by acting like a human being instead of a monster." It was always so easy to get angry whenever it came to anything related to Izaya, but it wasn't Celty's fault and he already hated himself for snapping at her. His words were followed by a few moments of awkward silence which lasted until he noticed the way her small shoulders shook, and the horrible thought that he'd made her cry made his already strong self-hatred further increase. "I'm sorry," the apology burst through his lips in a thick voice. "I didn't mean to―"

[No, no, I'm okay,] she rushed to clear the misunderstanding. [I was just thinking how unhappy Izaya is going to be when he wakes up and that made me laugh.]

"That's what I thought too," Shizuo disclosed and grinned devilishly after sighing in relief. "You shoud've seen his face when Shinra suggested it."

[I wish I would've!]

"Hey, Celty?"

[Yes?]

"Shouldn’t you change that?" Shizuo asked while pointing to the bag already filled with crimson liquid.

[Oh yes! I have to take this to Shinra! Give me a few minutes.]

Shizuo nodded and reclined his head against the couch, now staring at the ceiling while Celty did her thing. Talking to her made him feel better, and he couldn't believe that he was actually looking forward to Izaya waking up so that he'd have a good laugh at the flea's expensive.

[Are you going to wait for him to wake up?] Celty asked once she came back.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll come looking for me as soon as he's able to move. For now I just want to go home and take a shower," Shizuo answered tiredly; he didn't want the flea's blood contaminating his skin any more than Izaya wanted his enemy's blood flowing through his veins.


End file.
